Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee
Game Boy Advance PC (Steam) Onlive PlayStation 3 (PSN) PlayStation Vita iOS November 12, 2015 Android November 17, 2015 OS X January 26, 2016}} |genre = Platform |series= Oddworld |modes = Single-player |engine = Gamebryo |platforms = Xbox Game Boy Advance Microsoft Windows PlayStation 3 PlayStation Vita iOS Android OS X }} Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee is a 2001 video game, released for the Xbox. It is the third game made by Oddworld Inhabitants. It is the second chapter of the Oddworld Quintology, following Abe's Oddysee, and the third overall Oddworld game. Originally announced as a title in development for PlayStation 2, it was instead released exclusively as one of the launch titles for Xbox. While an "Oddboxx" containing the first four Oddworld games was originally intended for a holiday season 2009 release on Steam, the fourth game in the series was not released until December 20, 2010 on Steam, over two years after the first three. Plot Taking place after the [[Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus#Story|events of Abe's Exoddus]], the story begins with a froglike Gabbit named Munch, whose species has been commercially fished to near-extinction by Oddworld's industrious species; their eggs harvested for a delicacy known as "Gabbiar" and their lungs used as replacements for those of the chain-smoking Glukkons. While calling for fellow Gabbits in song, Munch is allured into captivity by an animal trap when it mimics an answering call. Munch is then taken to his captors' hovering fortress, Vykkers Labs, where the chief operator implants an electronic device in Munch's head. Using the device's electrical properties, Munch breaks free and escapes the Labs with the help of the small, ferocious 'Fuzzles', on whom the Vykkers customarily perform experiments. The Mudokon hero Abe is apprized by an oracular 'Almighty Raisin' of Munch's plight, who commands him to rescue the Gabbit. The two find each other when Munch falls from the Labs, and the Raisin informs them that the last can of Gabbiar will soon be auctioned at Vykkers Labs, and that large stockpiles of Mudokon eggs are also stored there. To obtain both, Abe and Munch must help a Glukkon named Lulu by forcing various wealthy Glukkons to donate their fortunes to a front organization titled "Lulu's Fund", in the hope of buying the Gabbiar with the money thus obtained. Lulu, under their control, becomes a multi-millionaire; and when he travels to Vykkers Labs to join the auction, Abe and Munch infiltrate the fortress to rescue the Mudokon eggs. What happens next depends on the actions of the player throughout the game. Endings The game has good and bad endings according to how many Fuzzles, Mudokon Scrubs, and eggs Abe and Munch rescue throughout the game. When these creatures are rescued the player receives "Good Quarma", of which 50% is required to access the game's final two levels. *In the Good Ending, Abe possesses Lulu and uses the latter's entire fortune to win the can of Gabbiar, leaving Lulu bankrupt; whereafter, the Vykkers who kidnapped Munch return to their laboratory, where a stack of explosives (implied to be left by the Fuzzles) kills them both and forces the airborne complex to the ground, revealing a second moon with a Gabbit's footprint on its surface.Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee "Good Ending" FMV movie. Should the player achieve "Angelic Quarma", it is revealed that in the aftermath of the destruction of Vykkers Labs, and the liberation of the Mudokon eggs, the industrial economy is thrown into disarray, and Lulu is blamed for it. *In the Bad Ending, Abe and Munch are attacked by Fuzzles for not saving them from the Vykkers. Soon after, Abe's head is a trophy and the Vykkers are ready to take Munch's lungs for the Glukkon queen, Lady Margaret, killing Munch in the process.Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkn_JSvg-Co" FMV movie. Should "Black Quarma" be achieved, it is revealed that the Gabbiar has been eaten and the Mudokon eggs have hatched into a new labor force. Gameplay Munch's Oddysee was the first game in the Oddworld series in 3D, unlike the 2D Abe's Oddysee and Abe's Exoddus. Abe's chant possession ability (enabling the player to control NPCs) was also changed: in Munch's Oddysee, it appears as a small ball of energy which the player controls, and must be earned by the collection of the spherical 'spooceshrubs', which may also be used for opening some locked doors. Other new features include Abe's ability to pick up objects and people, and different vending machines, which supply new abilities for a brief moment. The most significant new feature is the ability to switch control between Abe and Munch. Munch has his own abilities, such as using his sonar to control the Snoozers from the control panel, as well as pick up grabbers. He can also swim in water, while Abe can not. In the game's booklet, it warns that Abe can only possess Industrialists, but in gameplay, the player can possess all the creatures permitted in Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus, and, for the first time, Slogs (the reptilian hounds kept by the industrialists as guards), though the options for controlling non-Industrialists are very limited, and usually result in the victim's destruction. Development Oddworld Inhabitants' Lorne Lanning's original vision was to create a series of five video games, the Oddworld Quintology, with each game introducing a new hero who would join the existing band of revolutionaries on their journey to put an end to the exploitation of cultures, people and the natural world by profiteering capitalists. Munch's Oddysee is the true second Quintology title. In 1998, after the release of Abe's Exoddus, work started on Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee in earnest. The gameplay moved from 2D to 3D, the platform from PlayStation 2 to Xbox, the publisher from GT Interactive (taken over by Infogrames) to Microsoft.http://www.oddworld.com/oddworld-history/ Microsoft wanted to market the game to casual game players and proposed that the game be called Abe & Munch's Fun Adventures. Release Game Boy Advance version Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee was ported to the Game Boy Advance in 2003. It was developed by Art Co., Ltd and published by THQ. It is a top-down Platformer and the third Oddworld game made for a handheld console. HD remake An upgraded port of Munch's Oddysee was announced in April 2011 for release on PlayStation 3, developed by the team at Just Add Water. The game was released on the PlayStation Network and include enhanced 720p visuals, more detailed character models, re-mastered dialogue, bonus material. Just Add Water later confirmed that both Oddworld Munch's Oddysee and Stranger's Wrath would be released on the PlayStation Vita. On November 30, 2011, a LittleBigPlanet 2 costume of Munch was released on the PlayStation Store. The game was released on December 19, 2012 in Europe, and on December 24 in North America. Port On February 25, 2016, Oddworld Inhabitants announced a public beta for a re-working port for the PC version of Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee. The port made by Square One has already released on macOS, iOS, tvOS and Android. This is for the Steam version for Microsoft Windows. The new port will clear up all bugs that the original version had. Reception Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee received fair reviews from critics. More critical of the title, GameSpot gave the game a 7.9 stating "Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee is a very smart game with great puzzles, yet there's not enough variety in those puzzles to keep it completely entertaining throughout.".http://www.gamespot.com/reviews/oddworld-munchs-oddysee-review/1900-2824045/ IGN gave the game a 7.4 saying "The final product comes off as anything but polished, and suffers from a lack of variety, and an overabundance of repetition that keeps this game from truly shining like I wished it would. As much as I like the characters and the design of the new Munch game, I'm still hoping for the true spiritual sequel to my good old Abe."''http://www.ign.com/articles/2001/11/10/oddworld-munchs-oddysee-4 The Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences awarded ''Munch's Oddysee its 2001 "Outstanding Achievement in Animation" prize. It was a nominee in the Academy's "Innovation in Console Gaming" and "Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction" categories, but these went to Pikmin and Ico, respectively. *Nominee, Readers' Choice – Best Xbox Story of 2001 Xbox IGN, 2002 *Nominee, Readers' Choice – Best Xbox Graphics of 2001 Xbox IGN, 2002 *Nominee, Readers' Choice – Best Xbox Sound of 2001 Xbox IGN, 2002 *No.1, Best Characters – PLAY, 2002 *Xbox Elite Award for Excellence – Official Xbox Magazine, 2002 *Best in Show Xbox Games, E3 2001 – Edge, 2002 *Best Xbox Game – E3 2002 Review Electronic Gaming Monthly, 2002http://oddworldlibrary.net/archives/web/oddworld.com/oddworld/company/ow_awards_mo.shtml References External links * * * Category:2001 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 2 games Category:Eco-terrorism in fiction Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Category:IOS games Category:MacOS games Category:Microsoft games Category:Oddworld Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Video games scored by Tommy Tallarico Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Works about slavery Category:Xbox games